


Shelter From The Storm (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Battle of Blackwater Bay, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: During Blackwater, Sandor seeks solace from horrific fires and memories, and winds up in Sansa's chambers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scrapped version of my previous Blackwater drawing. Was reminded of it when I recently listened to Bob Dylan's 'Shelter From The Storm', and thought I'd post it anyway :)


End file.
